Cafe Noir, The Coffee Shop
by Tropicalsun
Summary: A frustrated girl and a charming guy, both in unwanted arranged marriages meet at a coffee shop…and one thing leads to another.SS & ET


Disclaimer: I don't own CCS or its characters. This story is mine… so beware; if I come to know that you've stolen even a minute part of it I'll screw you to hell.

Summary: A frustrated girl and a charming guy, both in unwanted arranged marriages meet at a coffee shop… and one thing leads to another.

* * *

CAFÉ NOIR, THE COFFEE SHOP

"Hey Shaan, just think about the sizzling brownie." Eriol said, rolling his eyes in annoyance.

Syaoran scowled at his friend, as he pushed open the glass door to the coffee shop. "What ever. I have been here a thousand times anyway. And I have eaten that stuff each time, so you bringing me here don't make up for it."

"Ok try something else…" Eriol said distractedly, scanning the well furnished place. There were very few people in the coffee shop today. A couple of college kids at the middle of the shop, right next to the juke box; a forlorn looking girl at the far corner right next to the huge glass wall and two weird looking men adjacent to the college kids.

"Ah, there she is!" Eriol said enthusiastically, before hurrying forward. Syaoran looked towards the general direction of were he had pointed and found a woman with jet black bushy hair, waving at them. It was not a wonder that he hadn't noticed her. She had been seated at the far left corner, hidden behind the pillar where the huge jukebox was stuck to.

He started towards them smiling lazily. "Hey Tomoyo." He said, before being pulled into a warm hug.

"Hi Shaan" She said, grinning as she released him.

Eriol and Tomoyo settled opposite to each other. Syaoran was about to pull up the chair from the adjacent table when he caught, Eriol's gaze.

"You people are so annoying you know." He whined in irritation. Tomoyo and Eriol chuckled regarding his face. "I should introduce you to my friends. They would go crazy at the sight of you." Tomoyo said, grinning in amusement.

"Well that's not going to happen is it?" Syaoran said, raising his eyes brows. "I am 'betrothed' aren't I? Way to go, for dad!" he said, a scowl playing at his lips.

"Do I really have to sit alone? Why don't I just walk out and come here after a while. Eriol, you could message me when you two are finished. That way, I wouldn't be 'interrupting' with your date either"

Eriol frowned in annoyance before pulling Syaoran down by his sleeve. "No Syaoran, you are going to stay here. Look outside man! It couldn't rain worse. I have no intentions of getting murdered by your mother. Better sit somewhere here."

"Eriol let him go." Tomoyo said, before Syaoran pushed his hand away. "What the hell man."

"Listen Shaan, why don't you just go and talk to that woman over there?" Tomoyo said beckoning towards the figure at the far corner of the shop. "She has been there since I came and has been alone all this while. She seems lonely, why don't you strike up a conversation with her? I mean, you are quite good at making people comfortable."

Syaoran turned around to have a look at the said person. Oh yeah, the same girl he had seen while walking in, "She doesn't look like she wants the intrusion." He said turning back, getting to his feet. "Might as well sit alone…" he muttered walking away before they could utter another word.

Syaoran settled down at a table near the girl and watched the bearer desolately, as he waked towards him.

"I'll just have a cappuccino." He said, lying back in boredom and realized that the juke box was playing 'Dream theater's' 'Waiting for sleep'.

"And yeah, please increase the volume too." He said, before the bearer walked away. He looked around folding his hands and his gaze fell on the forlorn girl. Close up, he could see her face clearly. She looked pretty alright. Her auburn hair looked like flames and honey, as it fell in short tresses, curling up in the ends. The razor cut of her hair enhanced her features and as she turned to look out of the window, her sharp nose jutted out, capturing his attention; Syaoran had to smile.

The girl sighed in her seat heavily, before taking a large gulp from her tall mug of what Syaoran recognized as choco frappe. She liked her lips dry off the chocolate left over and Syaoran's gaze stuck to it in fascination.

The girl turned forward and caught his gaze with her green eyes and Syaoran snapped out of his reverie, awkwardly looking away. Blushing at being caught staring, he didn't know what to do.

Shooting a sideways glance at her again, he found an amused smile on her face. Syaoran sighed relaxing in his seat before looking forward again.

The girl was back to staring out of the window. Syaoran frowned. Maybe it wasn't a bad idea to go and talk to her.

* * *

The girl averted her gaze from the window when she heard the rustling sound. Looking up, she saw the man from the adjacent table leaning down, his hand on the chair. Her eyebrows rose in question and he gave her a pleasant smile.

"Hi," he said. She continued to stare at him questioningly. "May I sit here?" He asked, regarding her with his deep eyes. Her eyebrows rose further and yet she didn't answer.

"I'll take that as a yes." He said, grinning before sitting down opposite to her. She gave him a glare before averting her eyes back to the view out side the window.

"Er…anything interesting out there?" He asked, looking out of the window curiously. The girl shot him another glare. Syaoran caught the look before sitting up awkwardly. "Nope… no not at all heehee…"

He continued to stare at her apprehensively, as she turned back to the window. Syaoran frowned before clearing his throat rather loudly. She didn't give the slightest of reaction. He started drumming his fingers on the table.

The girl turned back to him, this time in annoyance. Syaoran gave her a charming smile.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

She looked at him surprised, her eyebrows couldn't get higher and they were at a danger of being hidden behind her bangs.

For a moment she looked like she was going to scream, yet even as Syaoran stared at her, her expression turned to one of annoyance. Before she could tell anything though, the waiter arrived.

They watched in subdued anxiety, as he served Syaoran's Cappuccino and the girl's 'Sizzling brownie'.

The girl turned to him after the bearer walked away. "Do you always eat that all by yourself?" Syaoran asked, staring at the brownie. It stayed there, looking as delicious as always and even more now, since it wasn't his. He could just remember the taste of the hot brownie and the cold ice cream as they blended inside his mouth.

The girl's look of annoyance enhanced. "Yes I do, especially when I am accompanied by lunatic strangers." She said, taking the spoon and digging in with little enthusiasm.

Syaoran gave a hearty laugh, before gulping down his cappuccino. Turning around he beckoned towards the waiter and ordered a sizzling brownie himself. His gaze swept to Tomoyo and Eriol, as the waiter walked away. They were looking at him strangely. He waved enthusiastically before turning to the girl.

"You still didn't answer my first question." He said watching her with controlled temptation as she slowly chewed up the brownie and ice cream.

She spared him a look amid irritation and boredom. Silence ensued for a few minutes before she answered lazily. "Nope, I don't." she spared him another glance. "But I do believe in hate at first sight." She told him seriously, before turning to the window again.

Syaoran laughed out loud again. "Really? Hmm… that's such a contradictory statement you know."

The girl looked at him like he was crazy. "Yeah," Syaoran said, before gulping down the last of his cappuccino.

"That's probably because I really did contradict your statement?" she said sarcastically, furrowing her eyebrows. Syaoran laughed again but stopped abruptly when the girl gave an annoyed snort, rolling her eyes.

"Hmm… actually," Syaoran started, resting back in his cushion. "What I meant is you are technically contradicting yourself."

A moment's silence passed and the girl's face hardened. "Oh yeah?" she said, dropping the spoon on to the plate and sat up straight. "How so?" she asked frowning.

Syaoran grinned. "See, there is a balance for everything in this world. When there is hate, there is love. When there is peace, there is also violence. A positive to balance the negative, so technically if there is a possibility of hate at first sight then there is also love at first sight to balance it."

Her eyebrows furrowed. "So what was your point?"

"My point is," Syaoran said, as the bearer arrived again with a delicious looking 'sizzling brownie'… "You contradicted your own statement." Smiling at her cheerfully, he dug in with enthusiasm.

The girl looked at him, bamboozled. "And why the hell did you even tell me all this?"

Syaoran's eyebrows rose, as he regarded her. "To, strike up a conversation why else?"

The girl gazed at him, dumbfounded. Syaoran shot her a questioning look before laughing out loud, amused. "Did you think I was going to ask you out? Oh no, see actually this kind of line catches attention due to curiosity. And, it helps is starting a conversation. That was all I was trying to do, not to worry. Now we have a conversation going. And before, it was awkward wasn't it?"

The girl relaxed back. "Hey you can't blame me, what was I supposed to think?" she said, smiling slightly.

"Ha! See, you are smiling now. That was what I wanted to do. Cheer you up. You were looking so sad and lonely." Syaoran replied, before launching into the brownie top speed.

"You must be really hungry." She said, staring at him in a mixture of fascination and amusement.

"Na," Syaoran said, before beckoning towards Eriol and Tomoyo at the opposite end of the café. "See those two there? They wanted to meet up and I got dragged along."

"Why?" Sakura asked, cutting the last of her brownie and ice cream.

Syaoran shrugged. "Their parents apparently didn't allow them to meet up today. God knows why, and they wanted an alibi. I know it sounds like something school kids would do. I think it had something to do with some work their parents had given them. Anyway, they wanted to meet up and I had to come along as an alibi…so that if their parents were to come by or see us, these two could make up by telling we all met up by accident and I was with Eriol… and stuff."

The girl had a confused look on her face. "Yeah I know, I know, it sounds stupid, but I got tagged along anyway."

The girl sighed. "Anyway," Syaoran said, looking up. "I am Syaoran Li. What's yours?"

The girl looked at him and hesitated for a moment. Then she smiled and said, " Sayuri Kin."

"Sayuri Kin hey? Nice…So if you don't mind Sayuri, you can tell me your problem. We are strangers after all, so it is not going to affect you. It'll probably help, since all I am going to do is listen. I am not going to go around gossiping about you anyway. It would make you feel better."

"It's nothing." She said, looking away.

"I know," Syaoran nodded. "It's none of my business. But then, it would lift off some weight if you told it to someone."

"Hmm…" Sayuri sighed, "Actually I could. You see, a few days back my dad told me that I was going to be married soon and that he had a bride groom searched for me. Now, you know what that would have done to my head. I don't want to get into an arranged marriage but I can't cross his line either. Plus, I am not in love either and I am twenty four. So I guess I am kind of worried about getting married to a stranger."

Syaoran stared at her for sometime before shrugging. "Well you seem to be facing the same problem as me." He said, continuing to eat the brownie busily.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, I am betrothed to someone too and I don't even know who she is." Syaoran said, shrugging again.

"I can tell what you must be going through." Sayuri said.

"Well, at first yeah it was kind of difficult," Syaoran said, watching the droplets flow down the surface of the window. "But later I came to terms with it. I have decided. I'll meet up with her when my mom says and I'll date her, get to know her first and then if I do feel anything towards her I'll accept. Otherwise I'll tell my mom what I feel and let her make a decision. After all, it's our parents who have always taken care of us, done things without us saying, given us things without a second thought and finally they have made us what we are today. So I think being loyal to their decisions is the best gift and price we can give them for all the years of love and care."

Sayuri frowned. "That's all fine… but what about our life. I mean just because they think a person can be right for us doesn't mean we'll feel the same way right? What if we can't have that spark between us and our spouse? Our lives would be ruined wouldn't it? Then it would be us who suffer a broken marriage."

Syaoran's eyebrows rose in amazement. "Really? So you think you'd make a better job of being in a marriage you think is good rather than what your parents think is good? Tell me Sayuri, if you think the marriage between you, and the guy your parents look for you, is going to be a failure, then what do you say about people who fall in love and marry, and then break apart later? Why are there so many broken homes when people are so sure that they can get into a right marriage just because their girl and their guy seemed so loving before?"

Sayuri opened her mouth hesitantly, searching for words. But Syaoran continued, "When there are so many divorce cases and infidelities in love marriages, why do you still believe, only that could be better for you? There have been so many successful arranged ones too. In fact, people in arranged marriages have a tighter bond because they find themselves during the years of the marriage. But in the cases of love marriages there is always an 'expectation' factor from the beginning. The girl expects the guy to be this way and the guy expects the girl to be likewise. There is no room for adjustment. But in arranged marriages this factor of adjustment remains right from the beginning."

Sayuri cut into his explanation abruptly. "Look, there is no guarantee in arranged marriages either is there? If there is no compatibility, then it is a total waste of living together. And come on, not all love marriages are failures. There have been so many cases where both the girl and the guy have been happy in a love marriage."

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair sighing. "Exactly, my point! See, that's the reason you can't be bent on one option. Since you said, you are not in love right now; you can give the guy a chance. Meet up with him, date him and if you really do feel a compatibility, the chemistry then trust me I think that relationship is going to stay longer than any other. It happened in my sister's case, and I am sure it can happen again."

He grinned cheerfully at her, finishing up the last of his brownie. Throwing the spoon down, he drained down the cool water from the glass, on the table and rested back with a long sigh. "Man, I love this brownie."

"Yeah," Sayuri agreed grinning. "Amazing isn't it? Anyway, so what you are telling me is, I should give it a shot with this guy and see if we can really get along and if I can feel the chemistry."

"Yep, you got it lady." Syaoran said, nodding as he shot a look at the couple across the room. Sayuri followed his glance and found them grinning at him.

"Hmm… they seem to be staring at you more often than spend time with each other." She commented, smiling slightly at the curly haired woman.

"Yeah I know, I am more interesting to watch." He said, winking. Sayuri rolled her eyes.

Then Syaoran frowned. "Now that you mention it, they seem to be doing that a lot today, than before." He shrugged turning back to her. "Wonder why, anyway leave that. Tell me about yourself."

Sayuri smirked at him. "Li, I think you were the one who mentioned earlier that it would be a nice chat with a 'stranger'. Now if I tell more about myself, won't that be like crossing that stranger line?"

Syaoran grimaced. "Oh come on, big deal! Just let's get to know about each other na? After all we seem to be getting along fine. We could become friends." Sayuri giggled shaking her head. "No nope, look why don't you guess instead. What do you think I might be doing with my life right now?"

"Hmmm," Syaoran grunted, scratching his chin thoughtfully. "Then would you tell me if I guess things right?"

"Naaaaaa" Sayuri said, grinning teasingly at him.

"Oh come on…"

They went on, speaking about anything and everything and from the distance, Eriol and Tomoyo gazed at them in fascination. "Man, Syaoran really is charming that girl. Look, she is laughing now." Eriol said, sipping his chocolate drink.

"Know what Eriol," Tomoyo said, turning to him. "That girl really looked like she was going to burst in to tears when I entered this place."

"Hmmm… good for her, we turned up." Eriol said disinterestedly, as he squinted down at his drink.

"The coffee beans were really unnecessary in this don't you think?" He said, stirring up the drink with his straw.

"Hmm… you think so? I liked this one honey…"

"What ever Sayuri, lets drop the fight for sometime shall we?" Syaoran said. Sighing, he turned to gaze out of the window. Sayuri giggled, dropping her share of cash onto the table, on the bill plate. "Hey look! The rain's stopped." Syaoran said, grinning enthusiastically at her. "Coming to the arcade, at the corner of the street? They have got great car races there." He said excitedly.

Sayuri hesitated for a second, before looking into his eyes. "Sorry Syaoran, you go on. I can't come. I think what we had till now was something special between two strangers, don't you think? So if I come with you, that feeling would be lost. So we'll have it like this. You go on."

Syaoran scowled sulkily. "Hmmm… if you say so-" A loud music filled the air, interrupting him. "Oops," Sayuri said, digging into her pocket. "One second."

"No problem" Syaoran said, before turning around to beckon the waiter.

"Hello? Dad," Sayuri said into the phone.

"_Hello Sakura?",_ came a deep voice, an unmistakable concern etched on it.

"Yeah dad, tell me. What is it?" She said, lowering her voice, staring down at the street.

"_Sakura, are you ok? Where are you?_"

"Relax," she assured, smiling slightly. "I am fine and I am sorry father, for running out on you like that. I've decided that I would meet the man and get to know him. I'll see if we are compatible, till then please give me sometime daddy." She said, turning ahead. Her gaze fell on Syaoran, who was handing over the money book to the waiter.

"_Of course Sweetie, take your time," he said, an obvious relief in his voice. "But, please consider the boy. He is from a very good family and they are old friends too. It would be really good if we tied the two families. I've seen the boy. No one could suit you better my child."_

"Daddy don't worry, I won't let you down. But please give me my space too. I'll meet him and see if we can really get somewhere." She said, smiling gratefully. Syaoran had gotten to his feet and he looked like he was waiting to bid good bye.

"Ok dada, I need to go now. I am in a hurry. But, can you just tell me the guy's name? I just realized his last name is kind of familiar." She said, squinting at Syaoran curiously. The thought had occurred to her sometime back; when the man had introduced himself. But, she needed to be sure.

Her father laughed, in amusement or relief she didn't know; but she waited patiently till his deep chuckles subsided. "_And here I was, thinking you'd never be asking his name. Li Syaoran darling," _and, Sakura gasped, her eyes gleaming with a confusion of emotions as she regarded Syaoran. He gave her a puzzled look. _"His name is Li Syaoran," her father said again, "Really a nice boy baby; charming and sensitive. He would be very good for you, trust me. Big business, he is a head of the Li company but he is working his way to the top. Very responsible boy, can you believe this? He refused to take his father's place directly. He wanted to deserve it. He wants to work his way to the top."_

"I am sure he will, daddy." Sakura whispered, grinning in happiness. "And I will assure you, that I will not let you down."

"_That is the reason you are the sweetest child, Sakura." Fujitaka said, his voice help the happiness she felt._

"Buhbye." She said before hanging up. Looking up, she smiled at Syaoran shyly. Syaoran caught the look and grinned. "Conversation went well huh?"

"Yeah," She said grinning, but her heart thudded a mile per hour. And she knew that a permanent blush was creeping onto her face. Not able to look into his deep eyes anymore, she looked away, smiling shyly.

"Woah, what's wrong with you? Don't go into dreamy state about the guy already." Syaoran said, laughing loudly. "Ok, I am going to the arcade now. I hope we can meet again sometime. It was nice meeting you Sayuri." he said grinning.

Sakura's gaze shot to his face. "One second! Know what? On second thought, it wouldn't be a bad idea to go to the arcade." She said, grabbing her coat, as she stood up.

"I'll come with you Syaoran."

Syaoran looked amazed. "Why the sudden decision…"

Sakura chuckled, "Nothing, just wanted to chill out. I am clear now. No more misery in the head."

Syaoran laughed again, nodding as he turned around. "Eriol!" He called out, and the messy haired man turned to them, with raised eyebrows. Syaoran continued, "I am going out now. I've had enough man. I'll be in the arcade, just message me when you guys are finished."

"Sure thing Syaoran, enjoy." The curly haired girl bellowed from her seat, before Eriol could.

Syaoran nodded, winking at her before walking towards the exit. And as Sakura followed him, she wondered if she should tell him her real name yet. Sure, he would guess that she was his bride to be and that made her hesitate. Hmmm… maybe she would before they left that evening.

"Sayuri, you know what?" Syaoran said softly. "You don't need to worry about how the guy would feel about you." He said, grinning at her slyly. "He would fall head over heels for such a beautiful woman as you."

Her blush returned full speed. She grinned at him shyly. "You think so?"

"Of course!" He said, turning ahead, as he pushed open the door, and they filled out.

Hmmm… maybe she should tell him her actual name that evening. And, also maybe confess that she had told him only her other name and not lied about her name. She knew how guys could get when they found out they had been lied to. Maybe telling him that her name was Sakura Sayuri Kinomoto would actually do the job…

* * *

Eriol and Tomoyo watched the duo walk out of the café happily. "She was blushing." Tomoyo said, giggling happily. "Yeah, that asshole can be such a charmer." Eriol agreed grinning. And, Tomoyo's cell phone started to ring abruptly. "It's Mrs.Li" She said, regarding the display. "Hello?" she said, over the phone; as Eriol turned around to beckon the waiter.

"_Hello Tomoyo? How did it go?" came, Yelan's anxious voice._

"Oh, Mrs.Li, you don't need to worry, you now that your son is such a charmer." Tomoyo said, chuckling.

"_Oh of course dear, but did we get the expected reactions? Could you see any chemistry at all? And, did Syaoran come to know that she was his fiancée to be?" _

"Relax Mrs.Li, the chemistry was there, so don't worry. I am sure it was there. And, by the looks of it, I would say Syaoran still doesn't know that she is Sakura Kinomoto. But I think the Girl knows, because her reactions showed that there was a possibility of her knowing."

"_Oh good, and yes Tomoyo. Sakura does know that he is her fiancé_._ Fujitaka just called me up again to tell me that he had told her my son's name. Thank god you two volunteered to help us today. I got so anxious when Fujitaka called me up today morning and told me that his daughter had gotten angry and had run out on him crying. He had been sure that she would directly head to the coffee shop. That was her favorite hang out after all, even for taking out frustration. Then only it occurred to me that it would be better if she and Syaoran could meet and that it would surely be better if they didn't know each other's actual identity. It came as a great opportunity when Fujitaka told me that she had refused to even listen to Syaoran's first name! I knew my son could charm her. He had always been great at making people comfortable and I was sure he could change her mind about the betrothal." _

Tomoyo was laughing now. "It was a pleasure to scheme with you Mrs. Yelan. Anyway, you need not worry. It's going like a breeze. I am sure they are going to end up marrying and have cute and intelligent kinds like you wish." Yelan laughed out loud happily.

"Right, I'll see you tomorrow Mrs. Li. And stop worrying ok? Buhbye"

"_Yeah, I won't worry. Bye dear."_

Tomoyo hung up and looked at Eriol in amusement, as he paid their bills. "Come on babe, let's go for a movie." He said, getting up. Tomoyo followed.

"Our date doesn't get over for the next five hours. Hope those two really do get together." He said, as they walked towards the exit.

"Oh trust me, they will" Tomoyo answered confidently.

* * *

The End

AN: Another one shot. This occurred to me a while back and I thought it would be relaxing to put up something like this: D… please review and tell me how the story was :P

REVIEW!!!

I'll update Cross Connections in two days time :D… until then,

Bbye :D

PS: People out there who have nothing to do other than shamefully steal other people's story, hear me out. I'll screw you to hell. Baby I am serious… I know how to hack and also, getting your IP address is a piece of cake. If you are not careful I might just send you a virus and trust me those things are nasty.

And yeah, the nick name Shaan and Sara aka Sara-baby is also something I introduced :D. Sorry, if I am offensive.. I am very frustrated today.


End file.
